Los Juegos De Kory
by Katnip.lovato
Summary: Starfire se enfrenta a unos Juegos Mortales donde solo uno es el vencedor en un pais dividido por 12 distritos. Como los titanes han sido destruidos y ella es la exepcion, hara lo posible por regresar a casa, sin ninguna esperanza de destruir al presidente Snow. Sin embargo, descubrira que no es la unica titan sobreviviente
1. PARTE 1: La cosecha

Hola** :D me llamo demetria pero pueden decirme demi, este es mi primer fic de los jovenes titanes, sera un poco mezclado con los Juegos Del Hambre.**

**Asi que Los jovenes titanes ni Los juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen**

Disfrutenlo

**Punto de vista de Kory.**

* * *

Suspiro al sentir los rayos del sol jugando en mi piel, abro los ojos y confirmo que hoy es el día, apenas puedo recordar las bombas cayendo del cielo tocando los pavimentos, estoy segura de que puedo escuchar los gritos de los niños corriendo desesperadamente por salvar sus vidas. Siento el calor de las flamas ardientes quemando casas, supermercados e incluso nuestra torre T, no quiero recordar más, pero en estas fechas mi mente está más descontrolada y los viejos recuerdos vuelven aquí. Si no estuviera mentalmente desorientada supongo que no viviría en este hospital psiquiátrico en donde cada noche grito descontroladamente, ya que he visto a mis amigos morir por culpa de alguien, que disfrazado de una tierna oveja joven, se convirtió en un lobo hambriento que nos llevó a las ruinas de nuestro querido país, Estados Unidos, ya no es más que un gobierno corrupto llamado Panem, dividido en 12 distritos. De hecho, eran 13 distritos, pero el décimo tercero fue destruido por tratar de rebelarse utilizando a los titanes, antiguos héroes del país. No son más que avoxes (esclavos que no pueden hablar) o les borran la memoria para ser tributos en los llamados Juegos Del Hambre.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre y llega una enfermera con una bandeja de comida.

-Tienes una visita- dice la enfermera entregándome mi bandeja. Al verlo, sonrió, es lo único familiar que tengo, ya que si mal no recuerdo no soy humana y mi galfore no tiene ni idea de que soy una esclava en un mundo destrozado. Todos me han tachado de loca por decir estas cosas, pero se que mi mejor amigo es la única persona que me cree, porque conoce quien soy y mi pasado exactamente, porque somos los únicos titanes que hemos sobrevivido en secreto.

-Hola Star-

En realidad me llamo Kory, pero él me llama así porque le recuerdo a una estrella brillante en el universo, aparte de que mi nombre en este planeta seria Starfire, que significa estrella de fuego.

-Hola Jasón- respondo.

Su cabello negro rebelde, ojos profundamente gris oscuro, atlético, piel aceitunada es demasiado guapo como para ser uno de los chicos más pobres del distrito 12, tiene 18 años y solo me gana por 1, el si tiene las características pertenecientes a la población de la gente de la veta, mientras que yo soy irresistible, literalmente, bueno, eso me han contado: cabello rojizo, ojos verde esmeralda, cara terminada en punta, cuerpo perfecto y una dulzura innegablemente intensa. Si no fuera porque estuviera "loca" la mayoría de los chicos trataría de perseguirme

-Me han dicho que hoy sales del hospital, te asignaran una casa después de la cosecha- Comenta Jasón.

El sistema de la cosecha es injusto y los pobres se llevan la peor parte. Te conviertes en elegible para la cosecha cuando cumples los doce años; ese año, tu nombre entra una vez en el sorteo.

A los trece, dos veces; y así hasta que llegas a los dieciocho, el último año de elegibilidad, y tu nombre entra en la urna siete veces. El sistema incluye a todos los ciudadanos de los doce distritos de Panem.

Sin embargo, hay gato encerrado. Digamos que eres pobre y te estás muriendo de hambre, como nos pasaba a nosotras. Tienes la posibilidad de añadir tu nombre más veces a cambio de teselas; cada tesela vale por un exiguo suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona. También puedes hacer ese intercambio por cada miembro de tu familia. Jasón cree que al capitolio, una ciudad donde se encuentra el poder máximo de Panem, le conviene que los distritos estén separados.

-Genial- Digo, pero ni siquiera he visto nuestro distrito, a pesar de que se mucho del carbón ya que eso es lo que me enseñan- Ya quiero tener mi vida, o mejor dicho empezarla, desde que tengo 2 años todo el mundo me tacha de loca, menos tú.

Él se acerca y sonríe, toma mi mejilla.

-¡Felices Juegos Del Hambre!- Dice con el tono de voz de Effie Trinket, la presentadora de la cosecha

-¡Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado!- Digo con el mismo tono de voz, la bocina suena y sé que es la hora de que las visitas se vayan- Lo siento, pero debes irte.

-No importa, luego te veo-

-¿Cuántas veces estará tu nombre en la urna?-

Jasón tiene una familia a la que alimentar, Alex, de 14 y Dolly, de 12 años. La pequeña tiene ojos grises y cabello castaño, procedentes de su madre, Melinda, de 30 años, su esposo murió en una explosión de la mina dejando a 2 niños indefensos y una bebe en camino, así que ella se dedicó a ser la enfermera del Distrito 12.

-42- Responde agachando la cabeza, hago un esfuerzo por tomarle la mano, pero en este psiquiátrico me prohíben hacer cualquier gesto de amor.

….

Es una verdadera pena que la ceremonia de la cosecha se celebre en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fiesta. Sin embargo, hoy, a pesar de los banderines de colores que cuelgan de los edificios, se respira un ambiente de tristeza. Las cámaras de televisión, encaramadas como águilas ratoneras en los tejados, sólo sirven para acentuar la sensación.

La gente entra en silencio y ficha; la cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Capitolio lleve la cuenta de la población. Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los jóvenes, como Prim, detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos cogidos con fuerza de la mano. También hay otros, los que no tienen a nadie que perder o ya no les importa, que se cuelan entre la multitud para apostar por quiénes serán los dos chicos elegidos. Se apuesta por la edad que tendrán, por si serán de la Veta o comerciantes, o por si se derrumbarán y se echarán a llorar. La mayoría se niega a hacer tratos con los mañosos, salvo con mucha precaución; esas mismas personas suelen ser informadores, y ¿quién no ha infringido la ley alguna vez?

Llevo puesto un bonito vestido verde que me regalaron en el psiquiátrico, aunque varias chicas de aquí me odian por ser tan… ¿Linda y suertuda? Ellas no tienen ni idea de lo que he sufrido por culpa del capitolio.

La plaza se va llenando, y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 12, que es de unos ocho mil habitantes. Los que llegan los últimos tienen que quedarse en las calles adyacentes, desde donde podrán ver el acontecimiento en las pantallas, ya que el Estado lo televisa en directo.

Me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años de la Veta. Intercambiamos tensos saludos con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Me quedo mirando los trozos de papel de la bola de las chicas: veinte de ellos tienen escrito con sumo cuidado el nombre de Kory Anders, ya que las teselas se las regalo a la familia de Jasón.

Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre.

Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas; el que quede vivo, gana.

Coger a los chicos de nuestros distritos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos; así nos recuerda el Capitolio que estamos completamente a su merced, y que tendríamos muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión. Da igual las palabras que utilicen, porque el verdadero mensaje queda claro: «Mirad cómo nos llevamos a vuestros hijos y los sacrificamos sin que podáis hacer nada al respecto. Si levantáis un solo dedo, os destrozaremos a todos, igual que hicimos con el Distrito 13».

Para que resulte humillante además de una tortura, el Capitolio exige que tratemos los Juegos del Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida. El Capitolio regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras el resto de nosotros luchamos por no morir de hambre.

-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias -recita el alcalde

Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido exactamente dos, y sólo uno sigue vivo: Haymitch Abernathy, un barrigón de mediana edad que, en estos momentos, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre la tercera silla. Está borracho, y mucho. La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Effie Trinket, que apenas consigue zafarse.

El alcalde parece angustiado. Como todo se televisa en directo, ahora mismo el Distrito 12 es el hazmerreír de Panem, y él lo sabe. Intenta devolver rápidamente la atención a la cosecha presentando a Effie Trinket.

La mujer, tan alegre y vivaracha como siempre, sube a trote ligero al podio y saluda con su habitual:

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Seguro que su pelo rosa es una peluca, porque tiene los rizos algo torcidos después de su encuentro con Haymitch. Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, aunque todos saben lo mucho que desea una promoción a un distrito mejor, con ganadores de verdad, en vez de borrachos que te acosan delante de todo el país.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Effie Trinket dice lo de siempre, «¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas y a desear desesperadamente que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo.

Effie Trinket vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara; y no soy yo.

Es Dolly Hawthorne


	2. Ojos azules

**Holii, bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, no es gran cosa pero es importante en fin disfruten.**

Una dulce niña de 12 años, llena de alegría y de ilusión en su pequeño corazón ira caminando por aquel pasillo enfrentando la muerte segura. Cada año 23 jóvenes mueren, no importa la edad, el estado en el que se encuentra, siempre muere, jamas habrán dos vencedores... Esa es la única regla...

¿Como pudo suceder? Esta es su primera cosecha, Jaso debe de haberle prohibido tomar teselas, así que su nombre debería estar entre miles de papeletas. Debí haber sido yo...

En eso mi cabeza reacciona al ver a la pequeña Dolly dirigirse a su muerte, no es necesario que empuje a la multitud, ellos me abren paso y me miran tristes, sin embargo permanezco preocupada y desesperada.

-!Dolly!- Exclamo, ahora me convierto en el centro de atención de todo el distrito, no, de todo panem. Los agentes de la paz me detienen, sin embargo sigo insistiendo- Dolly.

-!Me presento voluntaria!- Tengo un nudo bien formado en la garganta, mi fortaleza se rompe y las lagrimas escapan de mis ojos. Empujo a los agentes de la paz para ver la cara pálida de la pobre Dolly- Voluntaria como tributo.

-Un dramático giro en los acontecimientos del Distrito 12, tenemos a la primera Voluntaria- Exclama Effie Trinket mientras yo abrazo a Dolly

-Dolly, ve con tu madre- le susurro

-!No!- Me abraza fuerte, hay una union especial entre nosotros. Resulta que Dolly se convirtio en mi linda hermana menor cuando le di una muñeca de trapo que habia robado en el psiquiatrico, ella estaba contenta por tener a una linda muñequita. Pero sin embargo, Dolly tenia una grande imaginacion, me contaba historias hermosas de guerreros valientes y princesas en apuros por villanos horribles- No te dejare ir

Jason corre interveniendo y toma a Dolly en sus brazos- Ve star- susurra

Los agentes de la paz me escoltan hasta el escenario, subo a las escaleras y Effie toma mi hombro.

-¿Como te llamas querida?- Pregunta

-Kory Anders-

-¿Y que familiarizacion tienes con esa pequeña?

Tengo ganas de gritarle de que como podia ponerse contenta sabiendo que niños de 12 años morian por culpa del capitolio. Como sus padres no soportaban el dolor y deberian explicarles a sus otros hijos en donde estaban sus hermanos. Sin embargo, prefiero callarne... O al menos decir un poco de lo que pienso sin impactar a nadie.

-Es como mi hermana menor... No podia dejar que muriera.

-Demosle un aplauso a la fabulosa Kory Anders-

Lo unico que escucho es el silencio de la gente, como siempre, aqui nadie se ofrece voluntario.. Las palabras tributo y cadaver estan muy relacionadas, y el unico vencedor con vida del Distrito 12 es alcolico pues... No me sorprende que el distrito pierda todos los años.

Sin embargo, al ver al chico de cabello negro rebelde y piel blanca llevandose los dedos centrales a los labios y alzandolos al cielo, me soprendo al ver que el distrito entero hace la señal que significa valor, fuerza y esperanza.

-Bien, ahora siguen los hombres- Dice effie, saca una papeleta de la urna de los varones y exclama el nomre de..

-!Ryan grayson!-

Un recuerdo trata de salir de mi mente, no puedo decifrarlo, solo noto que el mismo chico que empezo la señal viene sin miedo. Lo miro de frente y veo sus ojos azules... Unos hermosos ojos azules. Profundos como el mar, si mal no recuerdo era azul,.

El me estrecha la mao y yo la acepto. Despues recuerdo algo

_-!Vuela Star! !Dejame! !Salvate!- Escucho sus gritos desesperados, al voltear no lo localizo, solo se que esta a salvo en la torre, esa es mi ultima esperanza, me encuentro fuera, a la orilla del agua. ¿Donde esta Chico bestia? Seguramente muerto. Cyborg ha sido secuestrado por ese deslizador negro sin que nadie lo notara, ecepto yo. ¿Raven? Mi mejor amiga... Esta vestida de brasas ardientes color rojas . muy lejos de donde estoy._

_Las bombas caen y me echo al agua rapidamente. Se nadar perfectamente. Robin me enseño cierta vez. Durante esos tiempos en el que el no era tan paraonico y construyo los mejores recuerdos de mi vida... Recuerdos perdidos para siempre._

_Una bomba debio de haber destruido la torre T, porque cae varios escombros y un poco de... Sangre.._

No. No puede ser el, aun asi le tomo la mano y escucho unos susurros, al parecer son de alegria. Me olvido del resto del mundo y me concentro en esos susurros

-Star, estas viva-


	3. La promesa

**Hola a todas, bueno gracias por interesarse en mi primer fic de Los Jovenes titanes y no se preocupen cambiare varias cosillas.**

**Por cierto dama del destino, lamento por haberte ganado el fic XD **

**Los Jovenes titanes no me pertenecen, asi como LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE.**

Entro al edificio de justicia escoltada por agentes de la paz hasta una habitación elegante con un sillón de un material que jamás había visto, en la mesita de centro hay una bandejita de dulces y tomo uno. Supongo para que subir la azúcar en la sangre luego de que Effie Trinket anunciara tu muerte a todo el distrito.

Este salón es para que los familiares se vengan a despedir de sus hijos por última vez durante unos minutos. Después el viaje a tu muerte comienza.

Los primeros en entrar es la familia Hawthorne, Dolly me abraza fuerte sollozando y la calmo un poco. Melinda me acaricia la mejilla y me ve con sus ojos grises, típicos de la veta, veo que en su otra mano: Me ofrece la insignia circular de oro que antes le adornaba el vestido. Aunque no le había prestado mucha atención hasta el momento, veo que es un pajarito en pleno vuelo.

-Llévalo en la arena- comenta- Por Dolly.

-Lo prometo- respondo

-Intentaras ganar- dice Dolly llorosa- ¿Verdad?

-Ganare por ti Dolly- digo, escondiendo mi tristeza y tragándome las lágrimas.

El agente de la paz les indica que es hora de irse, aunque Dolly se aferra a mi, grita desesperada sin embargo, su madre se la lleva. El siguiente en entrar es..

-¡Jasón!- Exclamo y lo abrazo, siento su cuerpo musculoso pegado al mio y noto que entr sus pupilas esconde algo… Algo que jamás se permitía demostrar.

-No debiste…- susurra

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, tú te presentarías voluntario y no podía permitir que ninguno de ustedes muriera en la arena-

-Eres más fuerte de lo que crees- explica.. Un momento entre tensión me invade en la mente..

_Invierno. Cruel, frio y calante invierno. Apenas cumplí los 2 meses de haber estado en este distrito maldito en los Juegos. Después del bombardeo simplemente desperté en la cama del mismo Psiquiátrico, y trate de escapar para buscar a los otros titanes, o con solo irme de ese lugar para volver a Tamaran me bastaba, porque sabia que nada seria igual. El presidente y el gobierno me habían robado mi vida aquí._

_Sin embargo, una joven de piel aperlada, cabello rubio dorado como el sol, y ojos de un azul profundo me miraron de una manera peculiar. El odio y la amargura mezclada en un mar dulce color turquesa se fijaron en la chica del cabello rojizo. _

_-¡Hey muerta de hambre!- La joven desconocida me exclamo cuando iba caminando por la plaza, a nadie le llamaba la atención, todo era tranquilo. Pero solo bastaba una chispa para que todo ardiera._

_La ignore por completo cuando vi que ella le había arrebatado un durazno (si mal no recuerdo era una fruta jugosa de color naranja o roja) a una pequeñita de cabello negro y piel oliceava._

_-Dices que yo soy la muerta de hambre- le respondí dándole un golpe tomando la fruta y entregándosela a la pobre niña-_

_-Hey perra, te crees mucho por haber sido un titan- con estas palabras basto para que el pueblo se callara y prestara atención- Así es, esta perra nos dejo muriendo de hambre y tristeza mientras comia como cerda en el psiquiátrico. _

_Tomo del cuello a la joven y la empuje hasta una pared._

_-Escucha esqueleto podrido- Dije en voz fría haciéndola chocar contra la pared- Yo no soy tan egoísta como para dejar quitarle comida a los demás. _

_La chica apenas podía respirar_

_-Ojalas mueras en Los Juegos Del Hambre- Le grite furiosa, evitando enseñar mis poderes._

_Un grupo de agentes de la paz me capturo y después no se que paso mas… Solo se que desperté de nuevo en aquel Psiquiátrico._

-Somos 24 Jake, y solo uno sale con vida- le digo

-Sí, y serás tu-

Llega un agente de la paz y se lleva a mi amigo a la salida…

El tren era demasiado lujoso para mi gusto. El piso era de un material curioso y café, terciopelo, mientras que algunos sillones estaban tapizados de piel de algunos animales... Animales... Chico bestia. Como extraño a mi hermano menor

Effie Trinket nos había mencionado que los buenos modales eran fundamentales, ella buscaría a Haymitch mientras Ryan y yo comíamos algo.

En una mesa de plata hay variedades de frutas, postres y una fuente de chocolate… Hay dos platos y dos cubiertos para cada quien. Eligo el mio y me sirvo una brocheta de fresas bañadas en chocolate.

-Hey Star- me saluda Ryan

-Lo siento, no te conozco… - es lo primero que digo.

-Bueno, Robin me hablo de ti-

-¿Sabes algo de el?- Le pregunto.

Veo que frunce el ceño y después habla entre dientes

-No he sabido nada de el después del Bombardeo-

Mi mejor amigo. Lo único que me podía dar esperanza en este planeta destrozado, alguien ejemplar, valia la pena luchar por el. Ahora quizás esté muerto o el capitolio lo haya capturado y borrado la memoria. Quizás sea un avox… O este en otro distrito, a salvo de los Juegos por toda su eternidad…

Robin fue el primer amigo que tuve en mi anterior vida, un héroe, era una palabra que lo podría describir perfectamente. Protector, estaba dispuesto a luchar por salvar a los que ama.

Y yo lo hare también, porque, en cualquier parte en la que se encuentre Robin, no se perderá los Juegos por nada.

Así que hare una promesa. Más que una promesa, será un propósito, algo muy real: sobreviviré a los juegos, luchare y regresare a casa. Después podre buscar mi propia libertad.

-Era mi mejor amigo- respondo a una pregunta jamás hecha.

-Lo lamento…-

Ryan tiene intenciones de buscar mi amistad, sin embargo, no comprenderá que quizás sea yo su futura asesina

-Y tú eras su hermano ¿Real?- Le pregunto, dándome cuenta de que si quiero volver a casa, debere asesinar al hermano de mi mejor amigo.

-Verdad-


	4. Hija del fuego

**Hola, como les va, aqui esta un nuevo cap, ojala lo disfruten y no se desesperen, que en el proximo cap pondre el punto de vista de cierto adolecente que ve a Star en la ceremonia **

Los jovenes titanes ni los juegos del hambre me pertenecen

* * *

Podría decirse que Ryan y yo podemos mantenernos con vida durante los juegos solos, sin embargo, para poder sobrevivir durante los primeros días necesitamos al borracho de Haymitch.

Ryan y yo nos sentamos enfrente de Effie y Haymitch para cenar, nadie dice nada hasta que soy la primera en romper el silencio

-Dime Haymitch ¿Cómo sobreviviste en la arena?-

-Manteniéndome vivo- responde sin quitarle los ojos de encima a sus waffles bañados en miel.

-¿Alguna estrategia?- le pregunto

-No dejarte morir- dice aun de frio como antes

-¿Una forma de supervivencia en la arena?

-Mantenerte vivo- dice, ahora replicando.

-¡Escuche!- interviene Ryan- Es suficiente, solo necesitamos lo principal, porque podemos mantenernos vivos sin tu ayuda, tener una razón para regresar a casa es suficiente.

-¡Cuidado con esos modales!- Exclama Effie, aunque Haymitch se ríe secamente.

-Tener coraje no es suficiente para salvar tu miserable vida- responde Haymitch- Debes gustarle a la gente, porque fósforos, agua y un cuchillo hacen la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, y esas cosas solo las pueden dar patrocinadores, y tu amigo mío no tienes un buen comienzo.

Ryan limita a fruncir el ceño e irse a su compartimiento, mientras que yo me armo de valor

-Estoy dispuesta a luchar- replico- No soy uno de esos debiluchos niños, luchare por mi "maldita" vida- El relaja el rostro.

-Finalmente me toco a un par de luchadores este año- Exclama alzando las manos al cielo- Bien, Kory, te diré algunos trucos…

…..

2 días después

Después de llegar al capitolio, fui llevada al centro de renovación y belleza, donde no tuvieron que hacerme muchas mejorías, ya que según venia, una mujer de pelo color turquesa y tatuajes dorados sobre las cejas, soy perfecta tal y como soy. Lo único que ella, flavius, con sus tirabuzones naranjas me convence que la gente del capitolio es parte de un circo de monstros combinados de mil colores y mil kilos de maquillaje. Octavia, una mujer regordeta con todo el cuerpo teñido de verde guisante claro, es la que más me agrada por ser tan linda con ese cabello morado.

-Eres totalmente perfecta- Exclama Octavia- Sin duda eres la primera tributo mujer que es tan limpia.

Por qué habla esta gente con un tono tan agudo? ¿Por qué apenas abren la boca para hablar? ¿Por qué acaban todas las frases con la misma entonación que se usa para preguntar? Vocales extrañas, palabras recortadas y un siseo cada vez que pronuncian la letra ese... Por eso a todo el mundo se le pega su acento, claro.

Luego de que los tres me han dado un masaje de un aceite para limpiar mi piel, me dejan sola para poder conocer a mi estilista.

Cuando entra, tiemblo de nervios al reconocer su piel verdosa y el brillo de su mirada me recuerda a tantas veces que hemos estados juntos… ¿Así que aquí termino él? ¿Siendo un estilista para hacer brillar a tributos que definitivamente morían en los Juegos?

Veo que él tiene la misma impresión de mi. Al verme que soy una pieza en los Juegos Del Hambre, le quita el habla y me mira con tristeza

-Star…. Fire...- Dice tartamudeando y yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Bestia- susurro- Estas vivo.

-Dios mío esto es terrible- dice acercándose a mi- No… No quería que pasara esto.

-Oh amigo bestia- exclamo triste- Ha pasado tanto tiempo..

-hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañera, Portia, es la estilista del otro tributo de tu distrito Ryan, y estamos pensando en vestiros a juego. Como sabes, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen el espíritu de cada distrito-

Se supone que en la ceremonia inaugural tienes que llevar algo referente a la principal industria de tu distrito. Distrito 11, agricultura; Distrito 4, pesca; Distrito 3, fábricas. Eso significa que, al venir del Distrito 12 llevara algún mono minero, ya que eso es lo que somos: mineros.

-Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón.

-Y ¿qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema -dice Bestia-. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad

Unas cuantas horas después, estoy vestida con el traje mortífero mas sensacional que me representa lo que soy:

-La hija del fuego- responde Chico bestia, adivinando mis pensamientos- No es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, sólo un fuego sintético

El vestido es de color negro carbón que me llega hasta las rodillas. La gente pensara que llevo la espalda descubierta, cuando en verdad tengo puesto una tela de color de mi piel para protegerla cuando Chico bestia me encienda el vestido.

Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son negro carbón, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitan un jinete que los guíe. Cinna y Portia nos conducen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos.

Veo a Ryan con un una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que le cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que le llegan hasta las rodillas. Su capa luce de los colores del fuego: amarillo, rojo, naranja, y el fondo es negro…

-Estas estupenda chica en llamas- dice y no puedo evitarme sonrojar-

-Y eso que aún no estoy ardiendo- respondo entre risas-

Empieza la música de apertura. No cuesta oírla, la ponen a todo volumen por las avenidas del Capitolio. Unas puertas correderas enormes se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestro hogar/prisión hasta que empiecen los juegos. Ayudo a Ryan a subirse al carruaje y esperar.

La alarma inicial de la muchedumbre al vernos aparecer se transforma rápidamente en vítores y gritos de «¡Distrito 12!». Todos se vuelven para mirarnos, apartando su atención de los otros tres carros que tenemos delante. Al principio me quedo helada, pero después nos veo en una enorme pantalla de televisión y nuestro aspecto me deja sin aliento. Con la escasa luz del crepúsculo, el fuego nos ilumina las caras, es como si nuestras capas dejaran un rastro de llamas detrás. Cinna hizo bien al reducir el maquillaje al mínimo: los dos estamos más atractivos y, además, se nos reconoce perfectamente.

Nadie olvidara que soy la hija del fuego.


	5. Encuentros peligrosos

**Sorpresa: ñ.ñ **

**Los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen, y los juegos del hambre los creo una diosa: Suzzane collins**

Punto de vista de Robin.

La brisa del atardecer le hacía bien a la mayoría de mis compañeros, estaban ansiosos de ver a los tributos de este mes de los Juegos Mensuales Del Hambre. Yo simplemente trato de aprender todo lo que el señor Jacob Villarreal, un patrocinador que es mi maestro en esto de los negocios. Debo admitir que es demasiada gente para patrocinar a los brutales pero talentosos asesinos profesionales de los distritos 1, 2 y 4. Me entretiene ver este tipo de luchar por la supervivencia, la forma en la que la sangre corre por las distintas arenas… O solo finjo que mis venas están intactas de odio hacia el capitolio.

Me siento un cobarde en la forma de que no luche lo suficiente, me limite a fingir que perdí la memoria para salvar mi estúpida nueva vida para planear como devolver la cordura a este país y evitar que 23 niños inocentes mueran por el capricho del presidente Snow.

Al encontrarme con, Miriam, la rubia de ojos azules y mechas rosadas, me agrada por tener un estilo natural, es otra de las aprendices de ser patrocinador. Se necesita ser demasiado rico para poder entrar en esto. Mi buena suerte es que, en este año, podre salvar una vida, todas valen la pena, aunque solo uno es el vencedor ¿No?.

-Hey, Dick- me saluda coqueteando, le he gustado la primera vez que me vio ser yo mismo, pero ella es un poco… Inestable, o amante de los sádicos juegos De Snow- Cuentame, ¿tienes planeado algo después de los Juegos?

-No, nada- lo cierto es que tendré que buscar ayuda en alguna parte, unirme a una base rebelde o algo asi.

Los tributos acaban de entrar, los del 1 llevan puesto un traje brillante, aunque demasiado afeminado, los del 2 me llaman la atención al llevar trajes de héroes griegos, ya los del 3 para adelante me aburren hasta que mi atención se concentra totalmente en esa cabellera rojiza que tiene un vestido ardiente. Es más que mortífero, es letal, la viva imagen de lo que debería ser un tributo, pero su cabellera rojiza, es tan familiar, el chico del Distrito 12 se parece un poco a mi… Se parece…

¡Ryan! No, no, no. Mi hermano participara en esos absurdos Juegos sin que yo haga algo al respecto. Debe haber huido con él, luchar por mi vida y su supervivencia… De repente, el alma me llega a los pies, dejo de escuchar el grito universal de la multitud al sorprenderse con el traje de los tributos del distrito 12, ya que la chica, ardiente como el fuego,… Es el amor de mi vida

Mi mejor amiga y mi hermano lucharan en la arena, donde solo uno es el vencedor, lo único que puedo hacer es patrocinarlos. Pero uno vivirá solo uno entre 24.

Apenas puedo contener mi impulso de gritarle a Starfire que corra, que escape de ahí y vuele a su planeta lejano, seria arriesgado, tomando en cuenta de que pueden matarnos a los 2, a mi me convertirían en un avox o algo peor, me borrarían las memorias, a ella la torturarían en la arena… No puedo soportar que ella se vaya a la arena sola

-Mmm, ¿Dick paso algo?- Pregunta Miriam, sacándome de mis pensamientos..

-Si- respondo distraído- Digo no, estoy bien.

Cuando el distrito 12 se localiza en el circuito del centro de la ciudad, dejo a Miriam hablando sola de que la pareja del distrito de carbón la ha impactado, corro hasta llegar por detrás de las puertas del circuito del círculo de la ciudad. Veo a un par de agentes de la paz impidiéndome pasar amablemente, hasta que lo que supongo que es un mentor frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, hasta que la veo hablando con mi hermano, sus ojos esmeralda brillan como si estuviera emocionada… Y voltea, me mira concentradamente, la sonrisa se le borra de su rostro. Ryan también me mira preocupado y tenso…

….

Punto de vista de Kory

Un chico de cabello negro profundo, ojos café claro y piel palida me mira concentradamente, es como si una vieja conexión se encendiera rápidamente creando una chispa polvorienta…

-Robin- susurro a Ryan

-No- murmura mi acompañante.

Los dos agentes de la paz que se encuentran cerca de el se lo llevan amablemente lejos de ahí, haciendo que el momento se perdiera..

Chico Bestia, Portia y Effie llegan a tiempo para decirnos que fuimos los mas mortíferos tributos, veo que Haymitch sonríe ligeramente.

-Bien hecho, hija del fuego-

Aunque luzco firme y fuerte a pesar del encuentro anterior, chico bestia nota mi mirada perdida

-¿Kory estas bien?- Pregunta.

-Debo hablar contigo en privado- respondo, nos alejamos del grupo de ellos para hablar mejor.

-Me encontré a… Robin- le digo con voz baja para que los demás tributos no escuchen nada..

-¡Que!- Exclama sorprendido, captamos la atención de un agente de la paz, lo cual fue demasiado peligroso y 1 tributo macho- Lo siento, pero, ¿Robin no estaba muerto?

-Te juro que era el- le comento.

-No… Esto es imposible- responde bestia.

-¿Qué es imposible?- Interviene otra voz, empiezo a temblar de nervios, que halla escuchado nuestra conversación. Al mirarlo, se me cae el alma a los pies, ya que sus ojos negros, cabello café oscuro, y una x en su frente, es muy obvio que es..

-¿Red x?-


	6. Reunion

-Es de mala educación escuchar la conversación ajena de los demás- Exclamo al ver los ojos negros de Red x

-Y supongo que las personas que tienen algo que ocultar dicen esa excusa- Responde Red x

-La formalidad de tu traje da a entender que no eres un tributo- Interviene Bestia- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Pues me llamo la atención que hablaban de algún titán… Pero este no es un titán cualquiera- El tono de voz de x me irrito más- Me imagino la cantidad de dinero que el Presidente Snow me daría por revelarle ese secretito que acabas de descubrir.

-Aunque te interese tanto no tendrás ninguna forma de sacarme esto de la boca- le digo

-Controla esas flamas, que me estas quemando Hija del Fuego- La forma en la que coquetea conmigo me da nauseas, pero tiene estilo.

Haymitch, Ryan y Effie se acercan, así que x se larga con su par de tributos… Los del Distrito 2

-¿Algo paso?- Pregunta Ryan

-Es complicado- le comento.

El Centro de Entrenamiento tiene una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los tributos y sus equipos. Éste será nuestro hogar hasta que empiecen los juegos. Cada distrito tiene una planta entera, sólo hay que subir a un ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número del tuyo. Fácil de recordar.

Las paredes de este ascensor están hechas de cristal, así que puedes ver a la gente de la planta de abajo convertirse en hormigas conforme sales disparada hacia arriba. Es emocionante y me siento tentada de preguntarle a Effie Trinket si podemos volver a subir, pero, por algún motivo, creo que sonaría infantil.

es como si Effie estuviese en una nube; es la primera vez que el equipo al que acompaña causa sensación en la ceremonia inaugural. Alaba no sólo nuestros trajes, sino también nuestra conducta y, según lo cuenta, ella conoce a todas las personas importantes del Capitolio y ha estado hablando bien de nosotros todo el día, intentando conseguir patrocinadores.

En mi alojamiento, que es el doble de grande de la habitación del hospital, me cambio con una ropa ligera y dejo el traje de Chico bestia en un cajón, y me quito el poco maquillaje que tengo con el agua del lavabo.

Camino hasta la mesa donde me reúno con Haymitch, Effie, Bestia, Portia y Ryan, veo a un par de avoxes muy quietos y de traje rojo. Sin embargo, su cabello morado azulado corto me causa una sensación de tristeza y tengo ganas de gritar. Pero me he quedado tan muda como ella, ¿Chico bestia ya la vio? Al ver a mi amigo, su cara esta seria pero con miedo. Mis sospechas se confirman.

Es Raven


	7. El primer dia de entrenamiento

-Oh Kory acompáñanos a la cena- La voz de Effie me revive y camino a la mesa para sentarme

-¿algún plan estratégico?- Pregunta Ryan a Haymitch

-¿Aparte de no cometer la estupidez de morir? Es mejor preciosa que me cuenten sus habilidades, si es que tienen.  
-Soy fuerte- respondo neutral- Casi le rompo el cuello a una joven de la veta.

Effie pone los ojos en blanco- Con eso bracitos no puedo creer que sea posible-

-Y rápida, se trepar los árboles y saltar de un brinco sin lastimarme, porque, esto será complicado de decir.-

-Eres Starfire ¿No es así?- Effie y Chico bestia dejan de comer y me miran serios. Revelar mi identidad en el capitolio es tan peligroso como desangrarte debajo del agua rodeada de tiburones.

Me paro de la mesa y empiezo a flotar, cuanto he deseado hacer esto, aunque sea peligroso.

-Sé que volar sobre ustedes es de mala educación, me disculpo sinceramente Effie- Digo cuando ella abre ligeramente la boca, después aterrizo.

-Por favor, prometan que no le dirán a nadie- Chico bestia se relaja un poco

-De cualquier forma sabía que Chico Bestia era un titán, y no hay ninguna pelirroja en algún distrito o El capitolio que no seas tú- Explica Effie sonriente- Eres atractiva y esto te puede ayudar a conseguir patrocinadores

-Gracias- sonrió

La oscuridad dominaba totalmente el pasillo, camino descalza para mejorar el silencio de la noche que hacia obligar a los demás dormir. Espero que ella siga ahí, quieta como siempre.

Me tropiezo al llegar a un escalón, arruinando la tranquilidad suave del profundo sueño de los soñadores en cada habitación. Noto que unos brazos livianos toman mis manos y me ayudan a levantarme, al ver sus ojos morados azulados.

-Lo siento- susurra al abrazarme, mi boca se abre ligeramente y ella me la tapa- Fue un hechizo que realice, solo puedo hablar durante las noches.

-Oh Raven, me alegra y me entristece verte aquí, siendo una esclava- le digo y ella sonríe triste-

-No importa, a veces chico bestia viene a medianoche para hablarme –

-¿Chico bestia ya sabía que estabas aquí?- Raven asiente con la cabeza- Por eso eligió el Distrito 12

-Star, Los Juegos Del Hambre no son como cualquier enfrentamiento que hemos tenido- dice Raven tomándome los Hombros- Esta vez no puedes utilizar tus poderes, seria arriesgado si descubren tu identidad. Solo puedes utilizar tu fuerza y no confíes en nadie. Y por favor, cumple este consejo:

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto susurrando

-No hagas algo estúpido, la nación entera se reirá de ti- Responde entre risas y yo también

-Me mantendré viva- le susurro- Por cierto, creo que vi a alguien en el desfile… Era Robin-

Raven pone sus ojos en blanco, unos pasos interrumpen el silencio

-Hablamos mañana- le susurro y me voy rápidamente a la cama.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Haymitch nos menciona que este es nuestro primer día de entrenamiento; Effie nos recuerda sobre los buenos modales y ocultar mi fuerza por el momento. Mientras Ryan los entretiene con sus habilidades, en mi interior se despierta una emoción de amor por el estofado de ternero con ciruelas.

Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo de nuestro edificio. El trayecto en ascensor es de menos de un minuto, y después las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Todavía no son las diez, pero somos los últimos en llegar. Los otros tributos están reunidos en un círculo muy tenso, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se puede leer el número de su distrito.

En cuanto nos unimos al círculo, la entrenadora jefe, una mujer alta y atlética llamada Atala, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otras técnicas de lucha. Está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Tenemos ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero.

Cuando la mujer termina de hablar, no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando la mayoría de los tributos masculinos me miran estúpidamente. Effie tenía razón: soy irresistiblemente atractiva.

-¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar?- Me pregunta Ryan

-Arco y flecha- Le sonrió. Esa arma me ha interesado desde hace años, cuando la vi en una tienda de armas. La curva plateada. La puntiaguda punta que te atraviesa perforándote por completo con solo dejarla ir.

-Está bien- responde- Yo.. Estaré en el puesto de nudos, ¡Suerte!

El maestro me cae bien. Es simpático, y a la hora de enseñarme a como tirar, me explica perfectamente, ninguna duda cabe en mi.

Tomo un arco y la flecha, apunto al muñeco de foami y justo en el blanco.

-Es perfecto para una principiante- dice el maestro satisfecho- ¿Haz practicado antes?

-No- digo sencillamente

Despues de tirar flechas 10 veces en el centro, encuentro algo sospechoso, es el silencio que lo domina todo, y los veo, cada tributo asombrado y murmurando con envidia. Ryan sonríe y me saluda, y distraídamente, volteo para mirar al vigilante jefe que tiene lso ojos puestos en mi. No puedo evitar aterrorizarme, me dirige una expresión de sorpresa. Y no es por enfrentarlo, sino por tantos años de amistad y luchas contra el mal, no esperaba verme luchar sin mis poderes contra 23 jovenes a muerte. Aunque estoy acostumbrada a esto, mi "hermano" no puede evitar sorprenderse al mirarme.

Cyborg….


	8. La chispa

**Holaa... solo keria decir que soy una verdadera ignorante sobre los Teen Titans, al menos en el comic u,u lamento decir... Solo vi la serie ._. pero al menos me se, por extraña casualidad, el nombre de Cyborg.**

**Los titanes no son mios ni Thg**

Punto de Vista de Robin

Atento a la televisión, sin nada que ver, espero la entrevista del Nuevo Vigilante Jefe que supuestamente dará un pequeño adelanto de lo que podremos ver en estos "épicos" Juegos Mensuales Del Hambre. Las cosechas son interesantes, pero solo una puede llamar la atención de cientos de patrocinadores.

Cuando la televisión se prende normalmente, en escena entra Caesar Flickmernan, con su traje y cabello ridículo de cabello lavanda le da la generosa bienvenida a Víctor Stone…

Me es casi imposible reconocer a Cyborg, excepto por su escrupuloso lente rojo en el ojo derecho. Gracias a la tecnología del capitolio se le pudo retirar la parte robótica, supongo, y ahora es un hombre nuevo…

-Bienvenido Víctor- Caesar le da la gentil bienvenida al Vigilante Jefe- Nos encantó la edición anterior de Los Juegos Del Hambre ¿Qué podemos esperar este año?

-Bien, además de una Chica dispuesta a luchar con Fuego- La audiencia se ríe- Hay varios tributos que pueden sobrevivir a esas flamas

-Con lo que respecta a lo que dices, supongo que "La hija Del Fuego" Es una de los tributos que te llama la atención.

-Me encantaría decirte que es la imagen viva de lo que debe ser un tributo… Pero hay algo detrás de esa furia y fuego que contiene en su interior… Es mejor que vean la cinta.

El video te hace sentir que estuvieras en el mismísimo distrito 12, en ese preciso momento en el que llaman a una tal Dolly Hawthorne, una diminuta pequeña de 12 años, sin embargo, ahí esta, la chica de la cabellera roja, y pide a gritos ocupar su lugar, las dos jóvenes se abrazan llorando mientras otro chico se lleva a la pequeña. Cuando mandan a llamar a mi hermano, tengo la sensación de protegerlo y de paso, sacrificar mi vida por Star. Grito a todo pulmón me presento voluntario, pero nadie me escucha, Star no me ve, hasta que vuelvo la realidad y me voy cuenta de que lo único que puedo hacer es patrocinarlos… Con el permiso del Señor Villarreal…

La pantalla se distorsiona y en el fondo negro hay unas palabras ardiendo color del fuego

_La chispa se está encendiendo… Nos veremos muy pronto._

¿Rebelión? Cada una de mis células se enciende rápidamente con una chispa producida por aquel anuncio. Siento mis puños cerrándose con fuerza y salgo rápidamente de la casa con una chaqueta de cuero negro. Recorro por las calles mientras algunas personas me saludan, sin embargo, con las nubes negras supongo que habrá una tormenta.

Y lo es.

No se adónde ir, solo camino tranquilamente, dejar que las gotas del agua me empape poco a poco. No hay nada interesante que ver. Solo los coloridos edificios ridículos.

Pero al pasar por un callejón oscuro, no puedo evitar escuchar una conversación entre dos personas

-El anuncio fue visto por todo panem señora-

-Excelente. Stone me informo que ella puede ser quien dé inicio a esto-

-Es mejor entrar Presidenta… Alguien puede haberla escuchado…-

El par de personas entran por detrás de un contenedor de basura… La curiosidad hace que mi cuerpo reaccione antes que mi cabeza… Al mover el contenedor de basura, unas escaleras plateadas abren paso para ir al fondo de ese lugar desconocido…

- POV de Kory

Al golpearle la nariz, escucho el crujido de los huesos quebrándose poco a poco. En unos segundos la sangre empieza a salir de su fosa nasal y lo sostengo antes de que se desmaye… Un par de agentes de la paz se llevan a mi maestro de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Quisiera ir a ayudarlo, pero en esta semana ha sido cruel conmigo. Hasta el punto en el que mi bondad encuentra su límite.

-Hey Kory- Ryan me saluda alegremente, sin embargo, mi humor no me permite saludarlo como debería de estar.

-Hola Ryan- lo saludo triste

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunta

-Pues.. Soy demasiado fuerte y a la vez tan débil- le susurro.

-Creo que no sea bueno revelar esto en el entrenamiento… Y mira a la pequeña del 11 de allá-

Sus ojos avellana me hipnotizan por un momento. Piel aceitunada, cabello castaño y recogido con una trenza. Debido a su estatura, supongo que debe de tener como 12 años.

-Voluntario es una bonita palabra: sin embargo solo las personas que tienen un espíritu guerrero y un corazón fuerte se atreven a pronunciarla- La sabiduría de Ryan me impresiona

La chica me sonríe con bonita sinceridad, trata de acercarse a mí, pero lamentablemente su compañero de piel morena y cabello negro le impide venir conmigo. Como si yo fuera un arma mortal. Como si fuera otro monstro

-Ningún tributo deja de mirarte, en esa paliza, la mayoría de los chicos estaba babeando por ti- Explica Ryan-

-Supongo que les encantaría tener a un arma de fuego letal- le digo y se echa a reír…

-¡Hey chica del 12!- No tengo tiempo para reaccionar con la cabeza, un cuchillo estaba a punto de clavarse en mi frente, después de empujar a Ryan… Flote.


	9. Aliados

**Hola :D les tengo una mala noticia, la semana que viene no podre actualizar nada x que estare en monterrey, espero que comprendan, y la proxima semana actualizare cada dia c: espero que esperen (lool)**

Pov: Kory

Si alguien fuera lo suficientemente listo, sabría que estoy flotando a dos centímetros del suelo, pero para ser más discreta, apoyo mis manos en el piso, haciendo creer que la chica del 2 está loca.

-¡Ésa chica puede flotar!- Exclama la joven de cabello castaño- ¡No estoy loca! ¡Suéltenme!- un par de agentes de la paz se llevan a la inestable tributo a un lugar desconocido…

Los demás siguen con su entrenamiento habitual, mientras que yo trago saliva y ayudo a Ryan a levantarse

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto y el asiente con la cabeza.

-No le hagan caso a Marissa- Exclama una voz masculina- Se obsesiono con matarte cuando le dije en broma que tu ganarías los juegos.

Al voltear, veo a un chico de ojos café y cabello bronce, un cuerpo de atleta, y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Soy Flynn. Distrito 2.-

-Kory- respondo, aceptando su mano.

-Ryan- saluda.

-Al parecer a los vigilantes les molesta que hagamos amigos en la arena- Me extraña que no se comporte como uno de esos orgullosas personas del distrito 2. Casi siempre ganan. Y por ello se creen los mejores, aparte de que reciben más comida y mejor calidad de vida. Los entrenan en una academia especial para esto. Luego se ofrecen voluntarios. En ese punto son un arma letal. Una mortal pieza en estos estúpidos juegos. Pero el estilo sencillo de Flynn me agrada.

-A ellos no les importa que descubramos algo filosófico en la arena. Solo podemos matar si queremos vivir. Matar, matar, y matar, a nadie le interesa la compasión- Mi comentario parece poco legal, ya que al ver a los vigilantes, estos me arquean las cejas.

-La gente del capitolio solo nos quiere ver sangre correr- dice Flynn- Solo que... Yo no soy así

-Lo veo- le sonrió- Supongo que mañana será el día en el que le mostraremos a los vigilantes lo que podemos hacer.

-Pero arrojarle una flecha a los vigilantes te devolverá la flecha- Interrumpió una chica de 16 años de cabello naranja rojizo y me señala un cuadro ondulado, después susurra- Están cubiertos por un campo de fuerza… y ese es el punto débil.

Ryan y Flynn ponen los ojos en blanco.

-Lamento mis modales, Soy Neri, distrito 3, tecnología.- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Kory- saludo sonriente.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos aliadas en la arena- dijo y yo asentí

…..

Punto de vista de Robin.

-¿Y bien? ¿Responderás mi pregunta?- Me he quedado paralizado, sin duda, como aquellas veces en las que Star me preguntaba que pensaba de ella. No puedo salir huyendo, me resulta difícil con mi cuerpo tenso e inmóvil. Apenas me limitaba a darle la espalda y quedarme en donde estoy.

-Tenía que ver a Miriam…-respondí sin pensarlo-

-¿Y llegar a esta hora de la madrugada? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con ella Dick?

En realidad, desde que descubrí al par de personas caminando en el callejón, los seguí despistadamente, y me descubrieron…. Me costó decirles mi identidad y la de Víctor Stone, y que Kory Anders era Starfire. Casi me arrepiento de revelarles tanta información, pero cuando supe que planeaban una rebelión y que La señora era la presidenta del Distrito 13 (que se suponía que estaba destruido) , me convencieron para ayudar en esto. Solo se necesitaba que alguien encendiera la chispa. Y al ver a Star… Supieron que ella era perfecta en esto.

-Nada importante- le respondí.

El señor Villarreal sonríe- Espero mejores modales Dick

Asiento porque mis pensamientos han interrumpido la realidad. En unos días sabré la calificación de Star en las muestras de habilidades.

Y espero que los rebeldes sepan quién es su líder a seguir.


	10. El flechazo

Punto de vista de Kory:

Escuho una bonita melodia proveniente del despertador. Suspiro y me animo a abrir los ojos, el aire tiene un olor agradable a miel y flores del campo. El ambiente es tan calido que me da pena levantarme en esta mañana tranquila.

Sin embargo, me obligo a parame y tender mi cama, aunque Effie me diga que no es parte de mi trabajo, sino de los avoxes, no obstante, no le quiero dejar mucho trabajo a Raven, asi que lo hago. Despues me doy un baño y me visto con el traje que me dio chico bestia ayer: una blusa y pantalon negro con rayas rojas. Hoy es el ultimo dia de nuestro entrenamiento y para finalizarlo tendremos que enseñarles a los vigilantes nuestras habilidades. En tres dias, caesar flickerman nos dira nuestra calificacion por television.

Me dirijo al comedor donde estan Haymitch, Effie y Ryan, sentados en la mesa esperando ansiosamente el desayuno.

-Llegas tarde- Gruñe Haymitch

-Tuve que hacer ciertos detalles- le respondo sentandome junto con Ryan- ¿Algun consejo?

-Es importante que demuestren todo su potencial. Si tienen una calificacion alta, mas altas son las posibilidades de que tengan mayores patrocinadores. Kory, trata de disparar en el centro. Ryan, no olvides enseñarle tu talento para las lanzas. Asegurense de que ellos lo recuerden.

_-Asegurense que los recuerden- _El ultimo consejo de Haymitch me hizo dudar si soy lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer lo que tengo planeado.

El resto de los tributos estan en silencio e inmoviles, Ryan y yo somos los ultimos sentados en las bancas de metal. Suspiro por decima vez.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- Me pregunta Ryan.

-Un poco- respondo- no te preocupes, estare bien.

Pasan minutos, y cada tributo pasa, en media hora, la mitad de los tributos han pasado.

Cuando al fin me llaman, Ryan me toma de la mano- Suerte.

-Suerte- le digo sonriendole

Camino a la puerta, que se abre automaticamente, camino naturalmente hasta los vigilantes, estan concentrados en otra cosa, en aquel banquete de cerdo asado, hasta que me paro firmemente enfrente y exclamo

-Kory Anders, distrito 12.- Al parecer he logrado llamar la atencion de Cyborg, y este no deja de concentrarse en mi.

Tomo un arco de metal, y una flecha dorada, apunto hacia el centro de la diana blanca de una silueta humana y disparo. Justo en el centro

El silencio se hace presente, pero no volteo a mirar a los vigilantes, me limito a disparar flechas. Cuando creo terminar y volteo a ver a Cyborg, ninguno de ellos esta, Entran trayendo un caliz de oro precioso riendose. Sin embargo, yo, molesta, apunto contra aquel estupido caliz, pero recuerdo las palabras de Neri:

-_Pero arrojarle una flecha a los vigilantes te devolverá la flecha, Están cubiertos por un campo de fuerza… y ese es el punto débil, el cuadro ondulado._

Entonces la flecha cambia de destino y se clava en aquel cuadro ondulado de la esquina, haciendo que el campo de fuerza invisible tomara diversos colores. Los vigilantes me miran y yo les hago una reverencia ridicula.

-Gracias por su atencion-

...

Punto de Vista de Robin.

Por quinta vez le doy un trago al te helado que me ofreció la señora, evadiendo su pregunta, he tratado de evitar sonrojarme, ponerme nervioso o hacer alguna estupidez, y lo unico que logro es que escupa el te.

-Perdóneme- me disculpo- Es que ella...

-No se preocupe soldado- dijo- todo el mundo sabemos que le incomoda este tipo de preguntas. Aunque hubiera sido información vital que podara hacernos util en esto.

-Star es increíblemente fuerte, capaz de volar, es inmune al material radioactivo, puede lanzar rayos con sus ojos y pies y.. es poderosa- Apenas puedo describir a Star sin sonrojarme o tartamudear

-¿Algun defecto?- pregunto la presidenta.

-Si, es muy inocente y confiada- le digo un poco molesto. Nunca le habia visto los defectos a mi mejor amiga, yo solo observaba la forma en la que alegraba el dia a los demás .. Y a mi. Ella es... hermosa, en ambos lados, perfecta... ¿En que estoy pensando? Calmate Robin de una vez, suspira y tranquilizate.

-Bien.. solo hay que esperar a que el agente Victor stone nos confirme su calificacion y si es apta para este papel-

Me retiro de la mesa y dejo escapar un suspiro antes de irme, me despido de la presidenta educadamente y me voy a casa. Me he estado revolviendo con todo este asunto.

El distrito 13 nunca fue destruido. En realidad, fue el escondite de las armas mas poderosas del capitolio, en la rebelion, el distrito 13 apunto hacia el capitolio e hicieron un tratado: se harian los muertos a cambio de que los dejaran em paz. Para el capitolio les costo buscar otro arsenal, sin embargo, pensaron que sin ayuda del gobierno, el distrito 13 moriria solo, y lo estuvo a punto de hacer, no obstante tuvieron que adaptarse a condiciones horribles bajo una estricto regimen. Ahora son poderos, segun me ha dicho la presidenta.

Cuando salgo por el escondite, veo a un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, pense que estaba muerto, se supone que estaba muerto

-Hey robin ¿me extrañaste?-

-X-


	11. El trato

POV ROBIN

-X-

El chico de los ojos negros frunce el ceño y sonríe maliciosamente. No le tengo miedo a este tonto, sino porque puede acusarme con el presidente Snow ¿Cómo le salvaría la vida a Star y a mi hermano desde la cárcel, o peor, muerto? ¿Snow sabrá que Kory, la hija del fuego, es Starfire? ¿Qué clase de horror infernal es capaz de hacerle?

-Supongo que estas tan devastado porque tu "amiguita" participara en Los Juegos Del Hambre con tu hermano-

Frunzo el ceño cuando dice "amiguita", y a la vez me sonrojo, Star y yo somos (o éramos) mejores amigos desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, nos contábamos todo, y ella siempre me hacia sonreír incluso cuando me sentía lo más enojado, triste o solitario posible. Su sonrisa, tan radiante, llena de calor, es hermosa, me sorprende que haya acabado en el distrito 12, un simple distrito minero donde la gente es de piel oliceava y ojos grises sin ningún rasgo físico atractivo. Nadie los quiere patrocinar por sus horribles atuendos y casi siempre mueren en el baño de sangre.

-No somos "amiguitos"- digo

-Lo son, supongo, al menos que no lo sean ya-

-¿Qué estas planeando?-

-Sé que utilizaras a Star para una rebelión-

Vuelvo a tragar saliva. Me tache de estúpido por hacer algo así, de usar a mi antigua mejor amiga como un títere para salvar a la humanidad de panem. Lo hice por bien, pero no pensé en las consecuencias que traería.

-Y a ella le disgustara que tú la uses así, a pesar de que sea por bien-

-Nunca podrás hablar con ella- le exclamo

-Al menos que sobreviva a Los Juegos y venga al capitolio después de la gira de la victoria.-

La gira de la victoria es el viaje que realiza un vencedor por todos los distritos, saltándose su hogar, e incluso el capitolio, le organizan cierto banquete especial y en el capitolio, una fiesta exclusiva donde los patrocinadores y los funcionarios más altos del gobierno asisten.

-¿La patrocinaras?-

-Daria lo que fuera por patrocinar a esa chica ardiente- La forma en que dijo la última palabra me provoco una sensación de emociones asesinas ¿Quién se cree que es para coquetear con Starfire? ¡Ella es mía!… Me sorprendo a si mismo de pensar así- sin embargo, soy mentor de los tributos del 2 y se suponía que debía verme con ellos hoy, pero tuve que hacer un asunto pendiente contigo.

-¿Que quieres hacer conmigo?- le pregunto irritado

-Pues un trato, no revelar ninguna identidad a cambio de que yo le revele el plan de la rebelion-

-Trato hecho- lo digo sin pensar, es mas peligroso que la verdadera identidad de Star se revele que saber esto de la rebelion, aunque siempre me odiare a mi mismo por este estupido trato.

De repente, unos guardias de la presidente salen del escondite, y para mi buena suerte, tienen armas, sin embargo, x ya no está y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Les pregunto

-Starfire saco un 11 en su calificación, mañana serán las entrevistas y habrá una sorpresa especia-

-¿Cuál?-

-El presidente Snow estará ahí-

...

**holi, lamento por hacerlo tan corto pero al menos no los deje con la duda, me siento la persona mas mala del mundo por hacerlos esperar tanto lo siento, debo terminar un fic :( y no me salen ideas, solo de nuevas historias y yo con cara de WTF Imagination XD ok ok lo bueno es que KJasjadjsjfj Robin celoso es lo mas lindo del mundo c:**


	12. La entrvista

-Cierra los ojos – Bestia me ordena

Primero noto el forro sedoso y después el peso. Debe de pesar unos dieciocho kilos. Me agarro a la mano de Octavia y me pongo los zapatos a ciegas, aliviada al comprobar que son al menos cinco centímetros más bajos que los que Effie utilizó para las prácticas. Ajustan un par de cosas y toquetean el traje; todos guardan silencio.

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos? -pregunto.

-Sí -responde Chico bestia-, ábrelos.

La criatura que tengo frente a mí, en el espejo de cuerpo entero, ha llegado de otro mundo, un mundo en el que la piel brilla, los ojos deslumbran y, al parecer, hacen la ropa con piedras preciosas, porque mi vestido, oh, mi vestido está completamente cubierto de gemas que reflejan la luz, piedras rojas, amarillas y blancas con trocitos azules que acentúan las puntas del dibujo de las llamas. El más leve movimiento hace que parezcan envolverme unas lenguas de fuego. Me siento poderosa.

-Soy…

-Toda una Diosa- Exclama Effie sonriendo. Su vestido morado combina con su peluca blanca perfectamente bien.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a Ryan acompañado de Haymitch. Su smoking tiene rayas rojas brillantes y me sonríe al verme.

-Te ves espectacular- dice. No notamos que los demás tributos nos miran, algunos nos lanzan miradas asesinas y envidiosas, la chica del dos me gruñe, sin embargo, Flynn sonríe y Nereida me lanza una mirada de insinuación. Ryan es igual de guapo que Robin, a pesar de sus ojos azules, su cuerpo, es sencillo y natural…

Pasa media hora antes de que me llamen, un sujeto robusto de camisa negra me acompaña al estudio donde Caesar Flickeman me presenta.

_Del distrito 12, todos la conocemos como La Hija Del Fuego, pero ustedes saben que es la bellísima Kory Anders._

Al subir al escenario, la mayoría de los hombres capitolinos se paran chiflándome y les mando besos y saludos sonriendo. Algunos son jóvenes, de unos 17 años, muy atractivos y probablemente ricos. Al ver a un chico muy parecido a Ryan, sus ojos café me miran fijamente, pero Caesar toma delicadamente mi mano y me sienta suavemente en la silla.

-Bienvenida Kory. Algunos amigos míos les agradas y piensan que eres demasiado refinada como para enfrentarte a unos Juegos sádicos y emocionantemente peligros ¿Estás de acuerdo con ellos?

Sonrió a la audiencia- Quizás me ensucie un poco, pero estoy dispuesta a demostrarles que no por ser bonita soy frágil

La audiencia deja escapar un ooooohh, mientras Caesar me guiña el ojo- Porque eres La Hija Del Fuego, poderosa y ardiente. Dime, ¿Las llamas eran reales?

No puedo evitar sonrojarme y después me atrevo a responder- Muy reales. De hecho las tengo puestas

-¿Es seguro?- La gente se rie-

-Si- respondo entre risas

Me paro delante del público y suspiro antes de extender los brazos, y las lenguas de fuego aparecen sorprendentemente. Todo el mundo exclama mi nombre y se sorprende.

-Woo woo, quieta- dice Caesar- Me inclino ante tu estilista.

El reflector enfoca a la cara de Bestia, que luce elegante con su sombrero negro y traje oscuro. Se levanta de su asiento y todo el mundo lo aplaude, incluyéndome, en pocos segundos todo el mundo se calma.

-Tengo una pregunta más- dice Caesar- Es sobre la niña pequeña, en ese momento donde te ofreciste voluntaria.

Trago saliva. Algo así es mi peor debilidad. Mostrar mis sentimientos en televisión nacional.

-Eso fue lo más valiente que hemos visto. En ningún distrito se vio algo asi ¿No es así amigos?-

La audiencia responde optimista.

-Le prometí que ganaría por ella- Las personas dejan escapar un sonido ahogado.

Caesar y yo nos levantamos y alza mi mano.- Damas y caballeros ¡Kory Anders la Hija Del Fuego!


	13. Que empiecen los Juegos Del Hambre n12

**Hola. Les debo una disculpa, me tarde muuucho en actualizar, la razon es de porque estaba estudiando para los examenes, saque 10**

-¡Kory, no es verdad lo que dije!-

-¡Sabes que yo estoy enamorada de Dick!-

-¡ Y ahora qué les pasa a los dos, llevan 3 horas discutiendo!

-Cállate- decimos al mismo tiempo.

Después de que Caesar me entrevistara, fue el turno de Ryan, muchas bromas y risas, fue una conversación relajada y divertida, hasta que:

_-Bueno Ryan ¿Hay alguna chica especial en casa?-_

_-No.. Ninguna_

_-Vamos Ryan, una cara como tu debe de tener algunas admiradoras, como algunas amigas del capitolio._

_-Bueno, hay una chica a la que he amado desde siempre pero no creo que me halla reconocido hasta el día de la cosecha-_

_-Te diré un consejo Ryan: ve a los juegos, sal con vida, y cuando vuelvas a casa , ella tendrá que salir contigo-_

_-No creo que eso sirva de algo-_

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Porque…. Ella vino conmigo…-_

Cuando Ryan termino de hablar, vino conmigo para aclarar todo, sin embargo, estoy sentimentalmente molesta con él. Me utilizara para ganar los Juegos y así evitar que cumpla mi promesa de regresar a casa con vida. ¿Por qué fui tan tonta de confiar en él? ¿Qué pensara Robin después de la confesión? Me siento traicionada. Pero sé que, cuando intente matarme todo el país se enterara de su estúpido acto y nadie lo aclamara, ni siquiera sentirán compasión por el.

Ni siquiera yo cuando estemos en la arena

-Kory, déjame decirte-

Cuando llego a mi cuarto, me doy la vuelta y le exclamo

-¿Qué? ¿Deseas regresar a casa por razones egoístas? ¿Utilizarme estaría bien? Soy más que un cuerpo bonito como para que todo los humanos masculinos se enamoren de mí. No me sorprende que estés "enamorado" de mi, sino que fueras tan egoísta que no pensaras en lo que sintiera Dick!-

Cierro la puerta, azotándola y me lanzo a la cama, no para llorar, sino para acostarme definitivamente de una vez, antes de vivir una pesadilla mañana temprano.

Punto de vista de Robin.

Ella está ahí, en la arena, con su chaquetin negro con una raya roja, y su ¿Qué objeto dorado? Mira a mi hermano, el agita la cabeza velozmente.

20.

Mi corazón se acelera cada vez que el número desciende. Starfire, enfrentándose a 22 seres humanos inocentes y a mi hermano. Sentí unas ganas asesinas de matarlo cuando confeso que la ama. Esta vez, la arena es un sitio demasiado hermoso. Una bella pradera verde suave que se extiende mucho, las montañas, sacadas de un cuadro pintado muy fino. Las rosas doradas que crecen en la cornucopia, un cuerno donde se encuentran muchos objetos para sobrevivir. El agua cristalina que corre alrededor de los pedestales de los tributos. Se ve precioso. Un bonito sitio para descansar. Las flores lavandas, con ese bonito color morado.

19.

Los demás patrocinadores están bebiendo bebidas exóticas y gritando con emoción. El señor Villarreal está a un lado mío. Contemplo a algunos mentores, unos están bebiendo, otros mirando con atención la pantalla. El mentor del distrito 12 me mira a mi

18

Me quedo donde estoy y suspiro. No quiero que muera. Nunca me lo perdonare. ¿Por qué no fui abandonado en el 12? Me hubiera presentado voluntario para salvar a mi hermano y sacrificar mi vida por Star, así para decirle lo cuanto que la quiero.

17.

No la quiero. Es algo más fuerte, lo sé. ¿Pero qué es? ¿Amor? Casi siempre ignoro a las chicas con cara bonita, pero Star es especial… Es mi todo….

16.

El tiempo se va más rápido. La chica del 2 mira fulminantemente a Star. Le tiene envidia.

15

Tic tock. El reloj desciende.

14.

No puedo vivir sin ella

13

No voy a vivir sin ella.

12.

No hay nadie como ella

11

Estoy seguro de que… No lo se…

Punto de vista de Kory

10.

Flynn me lanza una mirada comprensiva. Suspiro. Recuerdo las palabras de Haymitch_ no te bajes antes del gong o explotaras hasta el cielo._

9.

No me impresiona esta arena. Ni siquiera el olor a miel, o el agua cristalina. No es mejor que mi hogar. Ojala que galfore se enterara de esto y nos mandara tropas para ayudarnos.

8.

Estoy preparada para tomar al menos una mochila e irme lejos de la cornucopia. Haymitch me menciono que será un baño de sangre. Aunque Robin me haya contado sobre cómo sobrevivir en un bosque, no creo estar preparada para esto. Nadie lo está.

7

Empiezo a temblar. Pero espero que Ryan no sobreviva en esto. Aunque mis pensamientos sean de un tipo desagradable de desear, al menos Ryan no tratara de utilizarme.

6.

No tengo nada más que intentar sobrevivir.

5

Voy a sobrevivir. Por Dolly. Por Jasón. Matare a Ryan. ¿Pero cómo matare a Neri y a Flynn? Es curioso que confíes mas en un desconocido que en alguien de tu propio distrito

4…

Si no sobrevivo en esto…

3…

Al menos quiero demostrar al capitolio que no le pertenezco. Si voy a morir, seguiré siendo la misma. Alguien que no le permite a otro usarla en estos Juegos. Soy más que una cara bonita. Soy la hija Del Fuego. Mi nombre es Kory Anders. Y no soy una pieza en los juegos

2

Estoy preparada para sobrevivir

1

¡Damas y caballeros, que comiencen los doceavos Juegos Del Hambre!

Corro lo mas rápido que puedo, sin mirar a nadie, voy por aquella mochila roja, veo que la mitad de los tributos aún siguen en sus pedestales, mientras que los profesionales observan como idiotas, Ryan, Flynn, Neri y yo somos los únicos que hemos corrido por una mochila,

Me dirijo a perderme en el bosque, cada uno de nosotros cuatro nos hemos ido por distintos caminos. Suspiro, me limito a seguir corriendo.

Un cuchillo aparece de repente en el pino, cerca de mí, volteo y miro a Marissa, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, creo que no durmió. Un cuchillo vuela enfrente de mi pero me agacho, rodando hacia abajo por una colina alta. Veo a Marissa bufar. Después de pararme sigo corriendo, mas lejos de lo que puedo. No sé qué ha pasado con los demás tributos y no me interesa que pasara.

Algo me estorba para caminar, alguien toma mi pie y me hace caer hacia el piso. Intenta subirse hacia mí, pero con suficiente fuerza lo empujo… Para después ir a ayudarlo

-¡Flynn! Estamos en los Juegos Del Hambre no en el centro de entrenamiento-


	14. Mantenerme con vida 1

POV ROBIN.

Ella esta ahí, corriendo por su vida, mientras la chica del distrito 2 se obsesiona con perseguirla y eliminarla, el cuchillo falla, y me siento más relajado, por fin logro sobrevivir al baño de sangre.

Sin embargo, los otros tributos más jóvenes no, la mayoría… Apenas lograron tocar una mochila con vida antes de caer a la bella pradera salpicada de sangre roja… su propia sangre roja.

Niños muriendo rápidamente, los profesionales machacándolos con diversión, aquellas sonrisas siniestras que se supone que debía evitar que aparecieran. Por culpa del presidente Snow.

Me paro de mi silla, evitando arrojar la curiosa bebida de piña colada (refrescante pero me hace olvidar todo), salgo de esa sala, llena de monstros sedientos de sangre inocente y joven. Como si no les bastara que 12 distritos murieran de hambre, y siguen vivos para ver como sus hijos, amigos, hermanos, vecinos mueren cada año en una lucha estúpida por un pasado en el que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir peleando.

Pero esta vez estare dispuesto a desafiar toda regla del capitolio, con ayuda de Star, aunque se que es lo que ella querra, pelear contra el capitolio, comenzar una rebelión.. ¿No es lo que quiere?

Yo pienso que si, aunque se me hace difícil utilizarla como una pieza en una revolución, pero si quiero salvar a estados unidos, tendré que hacer lo que sea.

Usar a mi mejor amiga.

…Pov Kory.

Flynn y yo nos mantenemos unidos, en esta hermosamente cruel arena, donde lo más bello puede resultar mortal, el aire cálido me comprime y me relaja… para ganarme la confianza de este sitio y morir de una manera estúpida, otra pieza en los juegos…

-Aquí estamos seguros- dice Flynn sonriendo, me muestra una cueva pequeña pero detrás de unas rocas podremos estar a salvo de los profesionales.

Entramos en la cueva húmeda y escuchamos el horrible sonido del cañón. Uno, dos… tres…cuatro…cinco.

5 inocentes niños muertos. Imagino la sangre salpicada en la pradera verde, las flores blancas machadas ligeramente…

-Es hora de saber que hay en nuestra mochila- Cada uno de nosotros tiene una cuerda, una botella de agua vacía con cerillos, latas de comida, tiras de carne y un tipo de lentes especiales para ver en la oscuridad.

-Es buena suerte ser aliados- digo sonriendo

-Todo lo hace más fácil- dice él.

No puedo dejar de pensar en los chicos que podrían estar muertos ahora mismo, ojala lo este Ryan, el estúpido y patético imbécil que usa a cualquiera para intentar ganar.

_Apenas comienzan los Juegos y ya te están afectando._ Pienso, echo un suspiro y me acuesto entre una superficie plana, me como una tira de carne y veo a Flynn en la cueva, vigilando y creando algo que no me interesa que sea.

En una hora, Flynn aparece con un arco hecho de troncos y un par de flechas decentes.

-No era lo que tu anhelabas- dijo- Pero espero que te sea útil por si nos atacan.

Le sonrió. ¿Acaso voy a matarlo? Recuerdo mi promesa con Dolly. Le prometía ganar, cueste lo que cuesto, pero ¿Cómo matar a mis aliados? Vine aquí para sobrevivir, no para socializar….

-Gracias- respondí- No te preocupes, me será muy útil…

Los ojos de Flynn toman una silueta de dolor y me doy cuenta de que un cuchillo se clava a su camisa, un ligero desangrado se presenta en su hombro y lo sostengo mientras veo las pupilas dilatadas de Marissa, el tributo loco mujer del distrito 2. Viene por mi.

Sostengo mi arco y una flecha apuntando a la cabeza de Marissa, distraída por la locura y susurra algunas cosas.

-_Cumple tu promesa, Flynn, hazlo ahora, acaba con esto y ve a casa, tu premio es su cabeza, hazlo ahora-_

Algo le afecto, empieza a escupir un líquido negro y me aferro a mi decisión de dispararle a la cabeza.

Sin embargo, empieza su feroz transformación en una criatura salvaje, como un Lobo, sus colmillos afilados sobresaliendo de su hocico que sigue lanzando espuma negra. Flynn me grita que corra, pero me tiene acorralada, aunque me es fácil flotar y escapar, pero debo proteger mi identidad, puedo utilizar mi fuerza aunque salga herida.

El animal salta sobre mí y con mis manos le sostengo el cuello peludamente aspero y gris. Es un suicidio hacer esto, si, en especial porque estoy arriesgando mi cara cuando caigo al suelo encima de el, la creación malvada del capitolio me escupe espuma en la cara, pero yo, con mi puño, le atravieso el estomago, llenando mi mano de sangre espantosamente verdosa, me asusto por un momento y corro hasta tomar la mochila y una flecha, pero el animal es rápido y ahora soy yo quien esta debajo de el. Utilizo la flecha para clavarla en el ojo, el "lobo" lanza un chillido horrible y escapo con Flynn de la cueva, buscando un lugar seguro.

_Aquí no hay lugar seguro. _ Pienso.

Cuando creemos que estamos mejor, el animal


	15. Solo eres una pieza en sus juegos

**Lamento, lo siento, perdon me he tardado un buen, si, echenme a los mutos T.T Y he escrito muy poco de este fic lamentablemente y torpemente, en fin, les traigo algo poco(SPOILER A CONTINUACION) pero las palabras de Star tendran mucho que ver con la rebelion**

**Los jovenes titanes ni Los juegos del hambre me pertenecen**

El animal rasga un poco de mi chaqueta y me encaja los dientes en mi brazo, que empieza a escurrir sangre, el dolor aparece de repente y reacciono de una manera no muy normal: ahorco al muto con mis manos y le tuerzo el pescuezo. Es realmente difícil destruir una creación así. Veo que salen un poco de chispitas debido a la tecnología utilizada

Flynn palidece, y cae al suelo, por suerte estamos en un sitio donde hay césped verde claro, noto que solo logro rescatar la mochila, sin embargo, lo obligo a acostarse boca abajo, le quito la chaqueta, le subo la camisa hasta notar el corte y examino la herida: no soy sanadora, pero me alegro que Cyborg me halla enseñado que debo hacer en un caso así.

En la mochila no hay nada de vendas, así que me veo obligada a buscar un poco de musgo, le empapo un poco de agua de la botella para limpiar la sangre.

-Esto duele un poco- dice

-Se paciente, se lo que hago... creo- la ultima palabra la dije susurrando

Al final vende el corte de Flynn y el suspiro de alivio, sin embargo, contempla mi brazo sangrando y exclama.

-¡Kory! Necesitas vendarte

Con tratar de vendarlo también a el se me había olvidado el dolor, y veo mi sangre fluyendo rápidamente, me pongo nerviosa, no por la sangre sino por un destello en su color: brillos verde esmeralda, lo que me identifica como taramariana.

-Oh no- susurro. En pocos segundos limpio mi sangre, y me vendo, aunque no es necesario, las heridas en los taramarianos se curan fácilmente por si solas, pero estoy en Los Juegos Del Hambre y una nación entera me está viendo, no querrán saber que "La hija del fuego" es en realidad una princesa extraterrestre de un planeta lejano. Debo ser discreta…

Flynn se acuesta boca arriba y yo me echo a su lado, observamos con más detalle las enredaderas doradas de los árboles, algunos arbustos tienen preciosas rosas blancas, sus pétalos son como seda transparente. Veo en algunas ramas pájaros de plumas de excéntricos colores que empiezan a cantar una hermosa melodía.

-Hay que tener cuidado- le digo a Flynn- Nunca confíes en algo bonito sabiendo que puedes morir en cualquier momento por culpa de ello.

-¿Eso significa que no debo de confiar en ti?- Le doy un codazo y no puedo evitar reírme, así como sonrojarme. Flynn es atractivo, pero debo de involucrarme en el "romance" entre Ryan y yo, quizás me ayudara para tener patrocinadores.

-Deberíamos buscar un lugar donde escondernos- Digo seria y ayudo a parar a Flynn- ¿Crees que podemos volver a la cueva, por la otra mochila…

Se escuchan unas risas. Miro inmediatamente a Flynn y agitamos la cabeza.

-Hay que irnos rápido- Me dice y seguimos un sendero de hojas moradas y rosas, varias ardillas nos están observando con una mirada dulce y vemos que, en unos segundos, lanzan un ruido horrible. Flynn y yo nos hemos tapado los oídos.

-Te lo dije- digo- No confíes en nada bonito

Sin embargo, una rama rota nos hace ver hacia atrás: Marissa, la chica del 2 (estoy segura de que no es un muto), el compañero de Neri, el chico del 3 me guiña un ojo mientras llega un chico atlético y de buena forma que proviene del 4, veo que sostiene el cuello de Neri; ella me mira, su cabello naranja rojizo, sus ojos verdes, mueve los labios y me quedo petrificada.

-Hey "Hija del fuego"- Exclama Marissa, enseñando un bonito cuchillo- Demuéstrame que es lo que tienes.

-Algo que tú nunca tendrás- le digo- Algo que me ayuda a reflexionar: cerebro-

Veo la furia encendida en los ojos de Marissa. –Por favor, aquí no te sirve de nada eso-

-Sí, no me sirve pensar quien es realmente el enemigo- Digo enfadada, cada palabra es una posibilidad más de mi inevitable muerte, causada por el capitolio claro-

-Es una competencia- dice como si yo fuera estúpida-

-Es solo un tablero- le grito- Es un maldito Juego, si quieres matar a alguien, hazlo, mata a 18 personas más, ve a tu casa, y en la gira de la victoria observa los ojos de las familias de los tributos que mataste. Ojala que aguantes eso.

Un silencio se apega a nosotros. Volteo a la derecha, justo la pintoresca montaña que resultó ser un volcán activo…


	16. Alucinaciones

Pov Robin.

Ella está corriendo por su vida, al parecer la montaña resulto ser un volcán activo que estalla, la arena parece temblar y los profesionales se echan a correr, dejando a Star, el chico del 2 y la chica del 3 a su suerte, toman sus mochilas y empiezan a correr, la lava empieza a salir por uno de los senderos del bosque que lleva al claro en el que estaba Star.

El estadio vuelve a temblar, como si hubiera un terremoto, un obstáculo para que Star y sus "aliados" pudieran salir. En la tierra empieza a salir una grieta…

_-¡Corran!- Exclama la chica del pelo naranja rojizo_.

Entonces Star se tropieza con una piedra y con ella se golpea la cabeza. Cae desmayada al suelo.

-¡Kory!- Exclaman ambos chicos.

-_Por favor levántate- susurro._

Pero ella sigue inconsciente, los dos chicos decidieron llevársela cargando y corriendo lo más rápido posible, aunque la lava esta por alcanzarlos, suben una pendiente hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, donde escuchan 3 disparos, lo que significa que han muerto en total 8 personas después del baño de sangre.

_La chica del 3 le limpia la sangre a Star con un musgo, El chico del 2 intenta buscar signos vitales, y entonces se me paraliza el corazón. ¿Y si Star esta…?_

_Pero ella abre los ojos y sonríe débilmente, siento un alivio tremendo y suspiro_

_-¡Estas viva!- Exclamo, todos los ojos de la sala de mando me observan con curiosidad._

-A todos nos alegra de que ella este bien- dice fríamente la Presidenta del 13- Gracias a Beete, las palabras de la señorita Kory Anders no fueron censuradas y todo Panem escucho eso.

Beete fue un antiguo vencedor de Los Juegos Del Hambre, viene del distrito 3 y gano debido a su trampa eléctrica. Es muy listo con la tecnología, más bien, brillante, a pesar de tener 19 años. Tiene una apariencia muy peculiar: ojos plateados y cabello rubio claro

-Nunca pensé que alguien intervendría en la transmisión de Los Juegos- Comente

-Un vigilante Jefe me traslado al Capitolio para enseñarme a cómo diseñar la arena, permitir diálogos y no permitir, así como robar transmisiones de otros lados. En fin, después de eso fingí mi propia muerte para evitar sospechas.- Explico Beete.

-Mmm… Ingenioso-

-Sí. Al final mataron en secreto al vigilante y me reuní aquí. Yo también quise formar parte de la rebelión.

…

POV Kory:

Siento un mareo intenso, veo borroso pero digo que estoy bien para calmar a los chicos. Estamos en un pequeño lago, creo que más lejos de lo que estábamos.

-Espero que estemos a salvo- dice Neri-

-En la arena nadie está a salvo- le digo.-

-En mi mochila azul apenas tengo frutas, unos lentes para ver en la oscuridad y una botella vacía-dice Neri

-Tranquila- dice Flynn- Somos aliados, nos apoyaremos uno al otro…

Contemplo hacia el cielo, que tiene su brillo menos intenso y un color diferente: está llegando la hora del atardecer.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una cuerda?- Les pregunto, Neri hace un ademan diciendo que no y Flynn la perdió por error en la cueva.- Ok, no podemos estar en el suelo obviamente, hay que regresar a la…

Antes de que pueda continuar, la oscuridad se hace inmensa, así que cada uno se pone los lentes. Es magnífico, veo todo claramente…

-Hay que movernos- Vuelve una interrupción; se escucha un crujido, una rama rota, y después todo sucede tan rápido.

Veo justamente como Marissa, la chica del 2 le hace un corte en el brazo a Neri y golpea a Flynn en la nariz, apenas tengo tiempo para improvisar y le muerdo el brazo, ella con su cuchillo me roza atrás del cuello, aun asi, tomo su cuello y la estrangulo, Marissa intentaba gritar de coraje, dejo caer su cuchillo al piso.

-No soy una asesina- le digo y tomo el arma.- Te dejare vivir.

Marissa saca una daga de su pantalón.- ¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para tragarme eso? Por favor.

Sin embargo, un nido de avispas le cae en la cabeza, Neri, Flynn y yo corremos antes de que nos picen, pero hasta que me pican un montón por salvar a Neri me ayuda a ver que son algo peor: Rastrevispula.

Son mas mortíferas que las avispas: se crearon para atacar a los rebeldes y lo utilizaron para espantar a los tributos en la arena y llevarlos hasta su perdición. Con suerte seguiré viva.

No se si estoy realmente en la arena, sé que empiezan las alucinaciones; una niña hermosa de piel morena llega a mi ayuda y se convierte en Raven, luego un chico de cabellera negra: Robin, se pone de cuclillas y toma mi mano, estoy segura de que es su voz y de que está conmigo presente.

-Te necesito- susurro- Quédate conmigo- lo digo en voz alta

El responde- Siempre estaré contigo Kory, siempre.

Un dolor intenso me entra en la cabeza, y empiezo a temblar: mi vida, pasa enfrente por mis ojos.

El recuerdo de la guerra, el presidente Snow, en su campaña para ser electo, mis amigos y yo comiendo pizza, Robin mirándome, mi fiesta de cumpleaños, mil aventuras con mis amigos, mi familia, yo de joven, dos besos, un sentimiento compartido. La torre t arder, sedita aplastado. El dolor renace y grito, pero nadie viene a mi ayuda.

Entonces viene algo horrible: Robin, muerto, acuchillado, torturado de mil maneras posibles, su cadáver yace junto a mi, y el susurra unas palabras.

-Te… Ame… desde que te conoci-

Le quito la máscara, pero tiene sus ojos cerrados.

-¡No!- Exclamo- ¡No te mueras! ¡Yo también te amo!-

Escucho gritos en la oscuridad, lloriqueos, gemidos, azotes, algo derramarse y luego hay una luz muy blanca… No estoy segura si sigo viva o ya estoy muerta…


	17. Manteniendome con vida ll

**Hola, les traigo una sorpresa e.e **

**Los juegos del hambre y Los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen. **

Pov Kory:

La luz se hace más clara, identifico un olor terrible, rosas y sangre, veo que no estaba en el sitio en el que las Rastrevispula me picaron, alguien debió moverme de lugar, unos ojos azules se clavan en los míos. El dolor deja de existir y le doy una sonrisa débil, aunque falsa.

-Ryan, me salvaste- Supongo que la gente del capitolio estará suspirando por el encuentro de la hermosa pareja.- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Unos dos días. Ten un poco de manzana- saca una de la gran mochila de provisiones- No puedo robarle el credito- señala a la pequeña de piel aceitunada y ojos avellana que vi el otro día. Su cabello trenzado, sus ojos brillando y sonriéndome.

-Fui yo- dijo y yo empiezo a pararme- Con un cuchillo corte el panal de rastrevispulas, estaba en los arboles cercanos y le di a la chica, ahora está muerta. Quise salvarte, pero vi que unas rastrevispulas te picaron por salvar a la chica del 3 y entonces te desmayaste y busque unas hojas que te ayudarían a mejorarte.

-¿Todo por mí?-Le pregunto y ella asiente, me sonroje- Pero fue tan peligroso… Pero ni siquiera te vi, buen trabajo pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Allyson- Sonríe, y noto un brillo en sus ojos avellana.- Cuando estaba en el tren para ir al capitolio, vi la cosecha de la niña, y fue lo más valiente que he visto. Nadie se ofrecería por alguien que no fuera su familia, pero tú marcaste la diferencia.

-Espera- de repente, noto la ausencia de mis aliados- ¿Y los chicos?

-Se fueron a recolectar- dijo sonriendo-

Sigo callada. Sus palabras, ¿Acaso eso no es ilegal? Es muy posible que los vigilantes intenten hacerle daño.

-¿Quieres que seamos aliadas?- Le pregunto sonriéndole

-Si- dijo- Y entonces ¿Ustedes dos salen?

Volteo a mirar a Ryan y él se sonroja, intento hacer lo mismo para que parezca más creíble- Algo así- ella ríe.

Se quita la mochila rosa de la espalda y saca un par de manzanas, unas tiras de carne seca, la botella de agua y un fosforo.- No es mucho, me fue difícil seguirme alimentando.

Abro mi mochila y saco una lata de atún, se la ofrezco a Allyson y ella la toma, sorprendida- Gracias, nunca he tenido tanto para mi sola-

Ella me explica que es tiene una gemela y solo tiene a su Padre para cuidarlas, ellas trabajaban 10 horas y recibían muy poco, en su distrito su trabajo es la agricultura y a veces roba algunas de sus recolecciones.

-Vaya, sí que eres una chica valiente- dice Ryan.

-Yo viví en un hospital psiquiátrico- dije- Pero tenía amigos que me visitaban, Ryan era muy frecuente- sonreímos, claro que él no sabía de mi existencia- Un día se me había declarado, el mismo día antes de la cosecha.

-Qué triste- dijo- Desearía que ustedes ganaran, pero solo es un ganador.

BUM. Un estallido que demuestra que un tributo ha muerto. BUM. Otro tributo ha muerto.

-¡No!- Exclamo- ¡Neri y Flynn no han muerto! No ellos.

-Al menos yo no preciosa- Dice Flynn - ella murió con una flecha en la cabeza- trae un arco plateado y 12 flechas en un carcaj y me lo entrega.- Alguien nos sorprendió, no supe quién pero cuando le dio algo sucedió. Se escuchó un grito por parte de el

Suspiro triste- Ella me caía bien, era dulce y noble-

-Lo siento preciosa- dice Flynn-

-Ohm- dice Ryan, fingiendo que estaba celoso-

-Ah, disculpa solo es broma-

-Eso espero- dijo Ryan-

-Vamos- digo aun triste- Hay que buscar un sitio seguro

Todos nos encaminamos derecho, tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar hasta un risco, donde se ve más de cerca el volcán apagado echando ceniza, y un acantilado.

-¿Esto es lo único que vamos a hacer?- Pregunta Ryan- ¿Escondernos, comer, y protegernos?

-¿Qué deseas hacer?- Dice Flynn- ¿Ver televisión? No puedo creer que sobrevivir en una arena se te haga aburrido. Siquiera no sé por qué no tienes miedo.

-Aceptar que vas a morir te quita el miedo, un poco, y saber que la persona que amas- me mira y luego se fija en Flynn- vivirá, te hace sentir mejor.

-No vas a morir- digo, imaginar que es Robin y que está conmigo en la arena, y que me ama ayuda a mi actuación en el teatrito- Aun, no quiero verte morir.

-Mis padres también estaban enamorados- dijo Allyson sonriendo- como ustedes, ella había dado luz a los 17 años a mi hermana, después a mí, según papa, y cuanto tenía 18 ella había… sido seleccionada.- Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- Papa quería ofrecerse voluntario, pero ¿Quién cuidaría de nosotras? Ellos ni siquiera tenían el apoyo de mis abuelos, así que ella le dijo que hizo bien en no ofrecerse y cuidar de mí.

Le doy un abrazo- Lo siento mucho. Pero te prometo que te cuidare como tu mama lo hubiera hecho por ti en vida.

Ella sonríe- Gracias

…POV Robin:

-Hay rumores de levantamiento en el 3- dijo un hombre calvo de 45 años.

-Se cree que el 12 están planeando una posible alianza con el 11, para una rebelión-

-Solo se está hablando de rebelión-

Las voces me hacen sonreír un poco, mientras en la televisión se observa la reacción de los capitalinos, que están llorando por la relación de Allyson y Kory, mientras que otros están suspirando por el reencuentro entre Kory y mi hermano, los rumores de levantamientos están saliéndose de control, mientras que pienso que Star y Ryan se aman de verdad.

Veo la pantalla de Los Juegos, miro como Kory está al frente con su arco y el carcaj, mientras que protege a Allyson, el chico del 2 está detrás de ella con un cuchillo y Ryan al final.

Pasan a través de unos arbustos preciosos y llegan hasta una cueva oscura y al parecer húmeda.

_-Allyson y yo dormiremos aquí- dice Kory- Flynn, Ryan busquen un árbol alto y una buena rama, ustedes vigilaran cuando se haga de noche._

_-Al parecer la tarde está llegando a su fin- Comento Allyson- Que coman algo primero y después pueden dormir._

_-Buena idea Ally- Dijo Ryan._

_Allyson sonríe, y todos se llevan algo al estómago. Al hacerse de noche, Flynn toma una cuerda junto con Ryan y se van, no sin antes que mi hermano le dé un beso en la mejilla._

_-Que duermas bien chica en llamas- Star sonríe._

_-Descansa, recuerda que te amo.- Ay. Ella si lo ama. _

_La pantalla cambia hacia la cornucopia un grupo, el chico fuerte y robusto del 11, la chica del 4 de cabello bronceado de ojos azules, piel aperlada y que tiene una buena habilidad para los tridentes, y el chico del distrito 1, de cabello café claro que tiene una lanza_

_-¿Estás seguro de que el plan funcionara Marvel?-Pregunto la chica_

_-Ya lo confirmamos. Mañana esa chica en llamas estará frente a nosotros, muerta.-_

_-¿Y cómo sabes que va a cumplir?-Cuestiono el compañero de Allyson_

_-Mate a esa chica del 3. Le dije al idiota que cuando la entregara le daríamos 10 minutos para que corra.-_

_-No creo que cumpla, además, la chica me cae bien_

_-¿En serio Annie?. No repliques, por su culpa eres invisible.-_

_-Como digas- La chica toma una barra de chocolate de una mochila y la mastica._

_-Marvel, tanto tu como esa Koriana son unos tontos- dijo el chico del 11- Nunca es bueno confiar en los del 2. Siempre te traicionan. _

_-Flynn me confeso el plan en el entrenamiento- Respondió Marvel- Primero se ganaría la confianza de la chica de fuego y luego la mataria con la primer arma que tuviera en las manos…_


	18. Ojos abiertos

POV Kory.

Al parecer, la noche es demasiado fría, y el sonido de la lluvia me despierta de golpe, Allyson está dormida, con la mayor parte de la cobija, le susurro que tenga cuidado y que permanezca despierta, ya que debo buscar a los chicos. Ella asiente abriendo los ojos.

Tomo el arco y las flechas, me las cuelgo al hombro y sostengo mi arma con la mano, me pongo los lentes para ver en la oscuridad, todo se ve muy claro, pero no hay señales de ellos.

Mis pasos son silenciosos, sin embargo, se escucha un grito: Ryan, no permitiré que el hermano del chico que amo muera, oh genial, tengo otra persona en lista a las que quiero salvar. Corro hasta escuchar más claro y fuerte el grito. No puedo dejar las armas en el suelo.

-¡Ryan!- Exclamo- ¿Dónde está?

Sin embargo, la cuerda me cae a la cabeza… Y el chico de ojos azules también, suelto el arco al suelo y tomo al chico. Irónica situación, en las películas que veía el chico siempre rescataba a la chica...

-Oh, me salvaste, quisiera darle una muestra de mi agradecimiento- Ryan cierra los ojo y mueve los labios, como si esperara un beso. Me rio un poco, hasta que veo un gran corte en su brazo izquierdo, y la sangre recorre hasta llegar a mi chaleco.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto- ¿Y dónde está Flynn? ¿Por qué rayos no se levantó con nuestros gritos?

-Hay mucho que explicar- dice Ryan preocupado- Toma el arco y la cuerda, hay que irnos de inmediato. También hay que despertar a Allyson, debemos irnos.

-Explícame que es lo que pasa- Le digo, hasta que caigo en la cuenta: Flynn es un traidor. Ryan sabe que lo sé cuándo abro los ojos.

-Vamos-

Llegamos a la cueva, donde Allyson está sentada, hasta que ve el brazo sangrado de Ryan y busca unas vendas, y una botellita de alcohol. Ryan se sienta y Allyson le limpia la herida, estoy preocupada por él. Al cabo de unos minutos tiene el brazo vendado.

-Hay que irnos deprisa, Flynn puede volver con aliados- dice Ryan irritado- Les cuento en el camino.

Ryan toma la gran mochila, yo tapo a Allyson con la manta, aunque ella tiene su chaqueta bien ajustada, no quiero que se resfrié., Los tres utilizamos los lentes para ver en la oscuridad y trotamos, es peligroso pero es necesario irnos de una vez.

-Flynn nos traiciono, al instalarnos en el árbol, nos quedamos dormidos, desperté justo cuando el intentaba cortarme el cuello, y me dijo que estaba dispuesto a matarme para que ustedes estuvieran indefensas y matarlas, ese era el plan de no sé quién, sin embargo, estaba enamorado de ti, y lo golpee en la nariz, sé que estaba diciendo mentiras, el resbalo y corto una parte de la soga… Y de mi brazo. El muy cobarde huyo, ya que estábamos distraídos y concentrados en otra cosa.

-En el rescate del princeso que quería agradecerme con un beso- Dije, irónica y la cara de preocupación de Allyson se relaja.

-Que graciosa- dijo Ryan- En fin, hay que largarnos, sé que tiene aliados.

Ryan tiene la herida, Allyson frio, y yo, al parecer una cicatriz por el corte de Marissa, y nada más, me pregunto si Haymitch opinara algo al respecto.

El amanecer está llegando, aunque la luz del sol no se proyecta mucho y la lluvia termina. Al fin llegamos hasta un risco donde el bosque termina y se visualiza el volcán con más claridad.

Un hacha nos está esperando justo en una roca. Quizás sea una trampa, pero veo el cadáver de una chica. He perdido la cuenta de quienes están muertos. 5 en el baño de sangre, Neri, Marissa, y esa chica que quizás murió cuando estuve inconsciente, solo ocho en tan solo 3 días. Estos juegos deben de ser un fracaso por falta de víctimas.

En el borde de un risco se halla un rio de lava ardiente, luego se escucha el sonido del cañón y veo la foto de Flynn en el cielo.

-Vaya traidor.-Pienso.

Sin embargo, me inquieta que suenen muchos cañonazos. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. 12 muertos. Se escuchan gritos, y un par de chicos están frente a nosotros. La chica del 4 con su tridente manchado de sangre, el chico del 11 con sus puños y el chico del 1 con una lanza.

-Aquí estas Hija del fuego- La chica sonríe plácidamente.

-Allyson- El chico del 11 también sonrió- Esa niña es carne fresca, pero tu Kory, eres lo que estamos buscando.

-Le hacen algo a ella y juro que no tendré piedad- digo, aunque no quiero ser una asesina.

Ryan ha tomado el hacha, y Annie lanza el tridente hacia Allyson, pero la empujo y cierro los ojos, pero no he sentido nada. Caigo al suelo junto a Allyson y noto que el hacha está en la cabeza de Annie, pero el tridente le rozo a Ryan, que está en el borde del risco, Marvel va a empujarlo, pero yo intento correr y el chico del 11 me toma, lo pateo y va volando al lado de Allyson.

Decido tomar el arco y dos flechas, le disparo una al chico de la lanza, este se tambalea y cae al risco. Se escucha el cañón. 11 de pie. Allyson grita y voy corriendo a salvarla. Su compañero la está ahorcando, pero lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto, ahora es el que me ahorca a mí, la respiración se me acaba poco a poco, o finjo eso, no necesito respirar, golpeo al chico en la boca del estómago y cae al suelo. Ryan esta con Allyson, ayudándola a respirar, y yo camino hacia ellos. Allyson está vendando a Ryan en las costillas, donde le rozo el tridente, y al acercarme, noto que esta desmayado.

-¡No puede cerrar los ojos!- Exclamo- No quiero que muera- Si fallo, robin quizás no me lo perdonaría- Lo amo demasiado. La única persona que estuvo conmigo durante estos meses no puede morir.

Abrazo el cuerpo de Ryan, esta pálido y Allyson sigue callada, pero intenta con todas sus fuerzas reparar la herida.

-Te amo- susurro en el oído de Ryan.- Quédate. Y hago lo que el público desea: lo beso en los labios, suaves y fríos. Ryan abre los ojos y le sonrió.


	19. Salvando a Ally

Pov Robin:

Podría decirse que para algún ciudadano del capitolio le extrañaba que uno de los suyos estuviera sentado encima de una roca dura en una pradera, los límites de la ciudad, donde se encontraba unas vías ferrocarrileras y un gran muro que rodea la ciudad con 4 grandes torres en las que se encontraban 5 vigilantes con armas, la mayoría observándome curiosamente.

La mayoría de los chicos de mi edad lucen como monstros. Kilos de maquillaje y ropa ridícula, así es como debo de ser, pero yo no soy cualquier idiota capitolino. Suspiro y contemplo la ciudad, tan luminosa como estar cerca de una estrella, irónico, porque eso es lo que estoy pensando desde la tarde hasta este momento.

Star… Besando a mi hermano, hizo que toda la ciudad suspirara, sin embargo, sentí como si me hubieran apuñalado por la espalda. Debo admitir que deseaba entrar a la arena y golpear a Ryan. Si, sabiendo que ella lo ama. No sé mucho sobre el amor, me hizo falta tanto tiempo, y lo poco que se fue porque lo siento por Starfire. Sí, estoy enamorado, no de la "Hija del fuego" sino de Kory Anders, Starfire… Una guerrera que es noble y dulce. Pura como el agua. Cálida como los rayos del sol. Y su sonrisa, que casi siempre alegraba mi día. Sin mencionar su mirada, llena de ternura e inocencia, esos ojos esmeraldas que si se clavaban en mí sentía que el corazón se me aceleraba sin control. Su cabello pelirrojo, con aroma a flores del bosque, tuve que hacer varios esfuerzos para no flotar detrás de ella cuando caminaba. Es hermosa, de muchas maneras. Y si no tuviera algún enemigo o si podría contar que mi mundo estaba en paz, quizás la hubiera besado de nuevo, pedirle que fuera mi novia. Duraríamos un buen tiempo, quizás podríamos ser… Alejo esa idea de mi mente. Ese futuro dejo de existir cuando llego la dictadura del Presidente Snow. Cuando me separaron de ella… Ya no habrá oportunidad. Si sale con vida, fingirá que siempre amara a Ryan y nunca volvería a enamorarse. Y la tendrían vigilada, en el distrito 12, muy lejos de mi…..

Pov Kory:

¿No es triste tener contacto labial con la persona que no sientes ningún sentimiento de atracción? Tuve que besarlo y obligar a sonreír por ello.

-Esto de rescatar al "princeso" se me está haciendo una costumbre- digo y él sonríe.

Lo ayudo a pararse.- Es mejor que sigamos caminando, hay que alejarse antes de que el del 11 despierte- dijo.-Allyson, es hora de irnos.

Silencio. Volteo y ni el chico del 11 ni Ally se encuentran. Me preocupo.

-Allyson ¿Dónde estás?- Grita Ryan dirigiéndose al bosque. Escucho el cañón y es como si el resto del mundo dejara de existir. Me adentro al bosque y empiezo a correr lo más que puedo

-¡Allyson!- Jure que la protegería, no quiero que le pase nada, no a ella- ¡Allyson!

-¡Kory!-Escucho a lo lejos, está viva, después escucho otra voz masculina

-Sigue gritando, la atraerás más-

-Entonces me callare- dijo con valor.

Me calmo un momento y empiezo a caminar lento, acercándome a su lugar, trepo en un árbol y veo al chico del 11 junto con Allyson, que esta amordazada con unas hojas y otra chica del distrito 7, de cabello anaranjado y ojos café de unos 17 años al menos, flacucha y tiene una daga en la mano derecha.

-¿En serio no se dio cuenta?- Pregunto, atragantándose con su risa-

-En serio- dijo el chico- estaba besándose con el de su distrito. Que disfrute su momento, en cualquier momento ese debilucho va a morir.

Me aferro muy fuerte a la rama, casi me caigo de la impresión.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-La chica del 4 puso esencia de hojas venenosas- dijo- Primero no sientes nada y luego al tercer día aparecen los síntomas. Cuando el muera, ella estará sola, claro, Allyson nos ayudara un poco.

-¡Kory!- Una voz masculina me llama, me quedo petrificada; es Ryan, se está acercando.

El chico del 11 sonríe macabramente- Vigila a la niñita, yo voy por el- se va.

Sin embargo, decido caer de sorpresa, y aunque me siento ligera, el chico de piel morena tropieza y cae al suelo, lo volteo y golpeo su nariz, aunque sigue inconsciente.

Voy con Ryan, que tiene la mochila y el arco cargado de ambos hombros, tomo mi arma y le doy un abrazo rápido.- Tengo que proteger a..

Muy tarde. Ella grita y contemplo como una línea roja decora el cuello de Allyson, que me mira con tristeza y cae al suelo.

-¡No!- Grito.

La chica del 7 empieza a reírse- Pensé que eras fuerte, Hija del Fuego, pero en realidad eres débil y quebradiza. Esa niña solo es otra menos, quedamos 10 personas en pie.

La empujo y voy corriendo con Allyson. Tomo su mano, helada, me mira a los ojos, sus ojos avellana tienen lágrimas que se desbordan un poco.

-Debes ganar los juegos- me dice y yo asiento- No sabes el efecto que provocas en los demás.

-Estarás bien..- le digo, en vez de estar triste, mi voz suena dulce y tranquila- En un hermoso lugar, en una pradera llena de flores, el sol brillara ante ti y el dolor se alejara. Nadie te hará daño- veo unas margaritas, las arranco y las pongo entre sus manos- porque las margaritas te protegerán.

Ella derrama su última lagrima- Cuida a…. Willow… Mi gemela.

Sonrió.- Te prometo que estarán bien.

Ella cierra los ojos y se escucha el cañón. Me limpio las lágrimas, me llevo los tres dedos centrales a los labios y alzo la mano.

-Hice lo que pude- susurro- Pero ella está a salvo ahora.

La chica del 7 se quedó quieta, pero Ryan sonrió.

-Eso fue muy hermoso- dijo- No pensé que podrías ser más dulce.

Nos abrazamos, y empiezo a sollozar- Era una niña. Como voy a extrañarla.

Entonces, Ryan empieza a toser, muy fuerte, algo no anda bien y me separo. -¿Estas bien?

Se desmaya: el veneno de la escencia de hojas... Lo va a matar

**Se que no es la gran cosa pero bueno ahi esta otro cap. Faltan pocos capitulos para llegar al final de la primera parte, este fic sera muuy largo. Lo divirire en 3 partes: Los juegos, Prendiendo fuego, y sinsajo ;) Bueno, bye y que la suerte este siempre de su lado**


End file.
